FLORECIÓ PARA SAN VALENTIN
by frangarrido1993
Summary: La atracción de mucho tiempo, puede florecer cerca de una fecha muy especial. El día del amor, traerá muy sensuales revelaciones.


**CAPITULO UNICO**

-Me gustaría ve a Kagome usando esto – un chico le mostraba a otro su móvil.

El aludido miro y se carcajeó - ¿Crees que ella se pondría algo a si? – tomó el aparato para admirar mejor el pequeño bikini que lucía una modelo -. Se vería tan sexy… - frotó el móvil contra su cara y en un descuido lo botó.

Justamente en ese momento, Kagome pasó por el lado de ellos y recogió el aparato, miró despreocupadamente la foto y se lo tendió al par de chicos que permanecían pálidos – No me lo pondría – respondió con una brillante sonrisa y siguió su camino junto a su amiga, por el pasillo de su escuela hacia su salón.

Sango soltó la carcajada que había reprimido anteriormente – Kag, deberías enojarte o molestarte un poco con ellos – la picó con su codo divertida -. Apuesto a que también te usan para sus pensamientos húmedos – le susurró.

La azabache no detuvo su paso, ni perturbó su rostro – Solo les doy punto por mostrar abiertamente lo único que sus patéticos cerebros pueden soportar – siguió sonriendo.

La castaña suspiro un poco _"Es tan directa"_ negó y siguió junto a ella -. ¿Te ha invitado alguien de la escuela a una cita para el fin de semana? – trató de cambiar el tema.

-¿Por que deberían? – Kagome entró a su salón junto a Sango y fue directo a su mesa.

Sango se dejo caer en su asiento - ¡Por dios, amiga! – puso las manos en su cara -, el domingo es San Valentin, ¿no tienes ninguna cita?

La azabache se carcajeó – Sabes que solo salgo con chicos mayores que yo, me veo muy mayor para alguien de instituto y luego no he tenido más contacto con Inuyasha – se sentó tranquilamente.

Era verdad, la chica no había tenido nunca un novio menor o de igual edad que ella, solo hombres mayores y tampoco nada serio.

-¿Mayor? – una conocida voz para las chicas se escuchó a espaldas de la morena -. Siempre sales con tpos universitarios… anciana – completó el chico.

Sango miró por encima de su amiga, al asiento de atrás – Bankotsu, de nuevo estas hablando de manera grosera sobre Kag.

Kagome no volteó, solo trató de conserva la calma ya que no esperaba la intervención del molesto chico y la había tomado con la guardia baja.

El moreno de larga trenza y ojos frios y azules se paró junto a la mesa en donde conversaban las chicas y le tendió una hoja a la azabache – Aquí – le sonrió de manera burlona.

Kagome la tomó con mucho cuidado de no rozar su mano, siempre la ponía nerviosa ese sujeto, aun que jamás se quedaba callada cuando él se metía con ella, lo cual era bastante común.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y analizó el documento - ¿Un cronograma?

El chico se cruzó de brazos, sin quitar su burlona sonrisa – Es sobre las lecciones de materias suplementarias… reprobada – se burló.

Sango se puso de pie y lo encaró – Kag tuvo un resfrió ese día, es por eso que no pudo presentar el examen, idiota – defendió muy molesta.

Bankotsu no le tomó importancia a lo que decía la castaña, solo miraba a la azabache, que con una gran sonrisa lo miro - ¿Y lo conseguiste para mí? – rebuscó en el bolsillo de su falda -. Con este bello gesto no puedo más que agradecerle a mi nieto – le tendió unos caramelos de miel.

-¡Puuf! – bufó el chico y dio media vuelta -. No los quiero – se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Más tarde ese día, luego de terminar las clases…

Kagome estaba sentada junto a Bankotsu en el salón, ambos completaban un formulario de matemáticas.

-Volveré en media hora para recoger sus respuestas – dijo el profesor y los dejo solos.

Una vez solos la azabache miro al chico – Así que es por esto que me diste ese formulario – sonrió.

-No te equivoques – Bankotsu siguió escribiendo -, estoy aquí porque tuve unos problemas en mi club el día del examen y no pude presentarlo – le informó muy concentrado, sin mirarla.

-Mmm… es verdad, recuerdo que estas en el club de karate - dijo despreocupadamente la azabache mirando por la ventana -. Mas importante – apoyó su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla -, ¿no crees que hace mucho calor hoy! – tomó su pelo en una coleta alta dejando un par de mechones sueltos.

El moreno la miró de reojo - ¿Te gusta seducir a todos verdad? – le preguntó mientras se recargaba en su asiento y se cruzaba de brazos.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miro - ¿Disculpa?

-Lo que escuchaste – él se encogió de hombros -, siempre estas provocando a todos sin darte cuenta, mientras haces… eso – la señaló completamente con su dedo y siguió escribiendo.

La chica un poco molesta por el tono en el que se lo dijo sonrió y se acercó lentamente a su oído – No importa lo que haga, llegado el momento solo me entregare al hombre que ame – se alejó y siguió escribiendo.

Bankotsu se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, ella se impresionó al no tener una burla o algún comentario sarcástico como respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos, el moreno por fin habló – Lo que dijiste hace un momento…

Ella ya había retomado su tarea pero aun así le respondió - ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Es verdad? – el chico comenzó a juguetear con su lápiz -, ¿lo harás solo con alguien quien te guste?

-Así es – respondió la azabache muy segura.

-¿Te gusta alguien, ahora? – preguntó él, fingiendo escribir, ya que hace mucho había terminado.

La chica mordisqueó la goma de su lápiz pensativa – Mmmm… justo ahora no – dudó un poco _"O quizás…"_ se permitió dudar un poco más en su mente -. ¿Te gusto? – le preguntó directamente al moreno.

Él dejo su lápiz y le sonrió – No seas tan presumida, anciana – se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

La chica se sintió un poco incomoda por la respuesta que le dio Bankotsu pero no le dio importancia, solo se dedicó a terminar sus ejercicios.

Una hora después, Kagome iba por los pasillos, divagando sobre lo ocurrido con el moreno cuando chocó de frente con alguien.

Sobó su frente adolorida y alzó su rostro – Lo lamento, iba muy distraída – se disculpó.

-No te preocupes – habló el maestro en entrenamiento con una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro.

Ella se encogió un poco con la atrevida mirada que escaneaba su cuerpo con descaro, el profesor Naraku había llegado solo hace unas semanas al instituto y era un total pervertido con todas, aun que nunca había llegado a nada pero siempre era insistente con ella y ahora solos en el pasillo, la chica no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

-Con su permiso – la azabache hizo una reverencia y trató de marcharse pero el pelilargo la detuvo, reteniéndola por el brazo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto, Kagome? – la acercó a su cuerpo sugerentemente.

Ella se removió inquiera e incómoda tratando de marcharse – M-mis clases ya terminaron, déjeme ir…

-Calma… - él acarició el rostro de ella con su mano libre y luego fijó su mirada en la blusa de la chica -. ¿No crees que está muy desabotonada esta blusa? – bajó sus dedos lentamente por su cuello para llegar a su pecho.

Mientras el recorría su piel, la azabache cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder hacer nada mas – P-por f-favor… - dijo débilmente.

Justo antes de que la mano de Naraku llega a su destino, la azabache fue jalada hacia atrás y cubierta por una camisa con un olor muy particular y conocido para ella, cosa que la tranquilizó.

-¿Qué demonios? – preguntó molestó Naraku mirando a los fríos ojos del moreno.

Bankotsu abrazó a la azabache y ella sin pensarlo se protegió en su pecho – Sera mejor que nos disculpe… profesor – habló de manera lenta y amenazante el chico, haciendo retroceder al pelilargo.

Naraku solo frunció el ceño y ante la mirada azulina se marchó, ya había tenido problemas desde que llego con el chico y no quería más.

-¡Maldición, te lo dije! – regañó Bankotsu a la chica sin soltar su cintura, aun que con la otra mano tomó la liga que sujetaba su pelo y la sacó con mucho cuidado, soltándole el largo cabello azabache -. Provocas a muchos cuando sujetas tu cabello.

La chica se alejó un poco y vio ahora que lo que la cubría no era una camisa, si no el uniforme de karate del chico – Esto es...

-Sí, sí, sí, es mío – pasó un cinturón por la cintura de ella y lo ajustó a su cuerpo -. Te irás con el puesto a tu casa.

-Pero lo necesitas… - trató de hablar ella pero él no la escuchaba.

El moreno terminó de ajustar la camisa de karate y vio que los pechos de la chica sobresalían aun mas por lo que rápidamente la cubrió y muy enojado, se marchó.

La chica vio su espalda hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego miro la camisa gastada, no era una elegante chaqueta con la que sus antiguos "novio" solían cubrirla, pero la usaría.

Y así sonriendo, también se marchó.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Naraku mantuvo distancia de la chica, de hecho la evitaba notablemente cosa que a ella le extraño pero no quiso indagar mas en el asunto, aun que sospechaba que cierto moreno era el responsable.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas y a la hora de almuerzo, luego de Sango se excusara con ella para ir con su novio, la azabache fue al patio trasero para comer tranquila.

Alejada de todo el ruido de los alumnos, se sentó en las afueras del gimnasio y comenzó a comer de su almuerzo, pero un fuerte ruido desde el interior del recinto la asustó.

-¿Qué es eso? – curiosa se puso de pie y vio por la puerta entreabierta.

Justo en medio, estaba el moreno acomodando un plástico en el suelo y sobre este colocaba una sandia y un bate.

La azabache entró en silencio y con una sonrisa, ya cuando estuvo cerca de él, habló - ¿Qué haces?

El chico se giró rápidamente y luego dejo salir el aire – Nada que te importe – volvió a voltear concentrado en su tarea y desde un extremo del plástico tomó un bate.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó ahora preocupada la chica.

Él la miró por sobre su hombro – Comer sandia, ¿no se nota? – cuestionó sarcástico.

Ella rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco, cuando tuvo una idea – Espera un momento – le dijo justo antes de que azotara el bate contra la sandia.

Kagome sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su falda y se acercó a él – Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo bien – trató de alcanzar sus ojos para vendarlos pero la diferencia de estaturas se lo impidió _"¿Siempre fue tan alto?"_ se preguntó internamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ante esto, el chico sin dudarlo, se inclinó para quedar al alcance de ella y se dejo vendar, no estaba muy seguro del porque lo hacía, pero aun así, lo hizo.

Una vez terminada su tarea, Kagome puso sus manos en el pecho de él y aun con el uniforme escolar, sus tonificados músculos resaltaban – B-bueno, ya esta – dijo con un poco de dificultad y lo giró.

Bankotsu dio unos pasos con precaución y azotó el bate contra el suelo, un poco lejos de su objetivo – Maldición – escupió un poco molesto.

-Un poco a la derecha – dirigió ella pero él camino demasiado, volviendo a darle al suelo.

-¿Podrías indicarme bien? – preguntó molesto.

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Y tú podrías escuchar bien?, un poco, un poco – le repitió.

-Solo dirige – se colocó en posición nuevamente.

La azabache estaba divertida, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con el inquietante chico más que discusiones y bromas – Un paso a tu izquierda y luego dos al frente – esta vez fue mas precisa.

Fiel a las instrucciones, el moreno azotó con fuerza la sandia, haciéndola explotar en pedazos muy pequeños.

-¡Genial! – gritó como niña la azabache.

Él se quitó el pañuelo, dejo el bate sobre el plástico y tomó dos pedazos – Acompáñame – le dijo caminando hasta la puerta de salida, seguido de la chica.

Juntos se sentaron en las afueras, donde momentos antes había estado la azabache – Gracias – dijo ella, al recibir el trozo que él le ofrecía.

Bankotsu se llevó el trozo a la boca pero se detuvo al ver como ella comía, con mucha delicadeza daba pequeños mordisco y luego depositaba las semillas en el pañuelo que anteriormente cubría sus ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios la comes con tanta elegancia? – cuestionó curioso -, solo lánzalas y ya.

Ella sonrió – Me siento mejor conmigo si conservo mis modales – continuó con su tarea.

Él estaba totalmente perdido en la conducta de ella, muy diferente a la de las chicas de su edad, era tan adulta, tan refinada y tan malditamente sexy que no pudo contener el impulso de acercarse más a ella y con una de sus manos tomarla por la nuca y besarla.

Un beso cortó y sin separar los labios, pero muy dulce.

Kagome lo miro confundida y él solo se paró y se marchó, nuevamente dejándola sola.

Ya a la salida, Kagome caminaba muy confundida a las puertas del instituto cuando vio al moreno, decidida a aclarar lo ocurrido antes de que comenzara el fin de semana trató de acercarse a él pero la presencia de una pelicorta la detuvo.

" _¿Yura?"_ reconoció a la chica que se subía a la motocicleta del moreno pegándose como una babosa a la fuerte espalda de él mientras arrancaba.

Convencida de que todo había sido una broma caminó a su hogar pero una cuadran más adelante se encontró con unos compañeros de clases, justamente los chicos de la foto que iban hablando en un tono muy alto por móvil.

-¡Vamos Bank, tienes que ir a la fiesta en la playa! – gritaba el que llevaba el aparato.

El otro chico se lo arrebató – Sera la fiesta previa a San Valentin, pasaremos la noche en la cabaña de Jack, toda la clase ira.

Rápidamente la mente de la chica viajó a la conversación que tuvo con Sango antes de terminar las clases, en donde la castaña le suplicaba que la acompañara al acontecimiento que como era previo a San valentin, no arruinaba los planes de nadie.

Divertida aceleró el paso y le arrebató el móvil al chico – Me pondré un bikini para ti – dijo con seguridad y le volvió a entregar el teléfono al chico, caminando muy orgullosamente y escuchando a su espalda, los gritos de suplica de los chicos.

Al día siguiente y luego de llamar a Sango la noche anterior para decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que si quería ir a la fiesta, Kagome caminaba por la cálida arena con un provocador bikini nuevo, era negro con la parte inferior llena de delicadas cadenitas plata a los costados y la parte superior sin tirantes haciendo resaltar su generoso busto y resaltando su fina figura femenina.

Bajó la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, rápidamente ubicó a Bankotsu y se acercó a él – Hola – lo saludó con naturalidad.

El chico que portaba un sencillo short negro, dejando al descubierto sus múltiples músculos, la miro de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-Que sexy – escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Maldita sea, mira esos pechos – otro comentario que lo hizo enfurecer.

Él se inclinó rebuscando en su mochila y sacó una sudadera con cierre, se acercó a la chica y sin saludarla se la colocó y subió el cierre hasta el tope – Te lo dije el otro día – la tomó de los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hablamos – dijo ella con un poco de enfado y trató de quitarse la prenda.

Bankostu muy molesto la tomó de la mano y la llevó a unas rocas en donde nadie los interrumpiría.

Una vez solos la soltó y masajeó su frente – Asumo que tienes algo importante que decirme, ya que me trajiste aquí… - ella bajó el cierre de la sudadera para quitársela.

Antes de que terminara, él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó pero esta vez nada tierno, muy pasional y brusco.

Kagome se dejo llevar, jamás la habían besado de esa forma, tan salvaje y apasionado.

Ella rodeó el cuello de él y el chico la arrinconó contra las rocas con suavidad, continuando con el profundo beso mientras que con su lengua recorría toda la boca de ella y sus manos acariciaban la delicada y estrecha espalda de la chica.

Cuando faltó el aire y se alejaron, Kagome abrió los ojos – Ahora estas feliz, ¿o quieres que tengamos sexo para que termines de burlarte de mí y puedas seguir jugueteando con Yura?

El moreno frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella - ¿Es una maldita broma? – le preguntó enojado.

-No, es muy enserio – dijo ella enojándose a cada minuto más al recordar a la pelicorta pegársele.

-Mph… - bufó el moreno.

Ella ante ese gesto y pensando que él seguía riéndose de ella, se quitó la sudadera y se la lanzó – No soy un juguete, imbécil – le dijo con lagrimas picando sus ojos y se fue.

Muy molesta y tratando de contener las lagrimas, caminó a paso rápido para alejarse lo más que pudiera del moreno pero sin notarlo chocó con la espalda de un chico.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, mientras unos ojos celeste la observaron con picardía.

-No es problema, preciosa – dijo con voz censual el chico de coleta alta -. Soy Kouga.

-¡Kagome! – la voz de Bankotsu resonó a su espalda pero ella no volteó.

-¿Tu novio? – preguntó Kouga y ella negó -. Perfecto, ven conmigo – él la tomó de la mano.

Bankotsu muy molesto le dio alcance y la tomó en brazos como una princesa – Si es mi novia, así que no la toques como se te dé la gana – miró de manera amenazante al chico y caminó hasta una de las cabañas cercanas.

-Bankotsu, suéltame – forcejeaba la azabache, ante las miradas de todos, incluidos sus compañeros.

-Solo cállate, ya has hecho mucho por hoy – dijo él sin aflojar su agarre y entrando a la terraza de una de las cabañas mas grandes - ¡Jack! – gritó una vez frente a la puerta.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y un chico con aspecto somnoliento se dejo ver - ¿Qué ocurre, Banky? – preguntó frotándose los ojos y abriéndolos de golpe al vez a la pareja.

El moreno entró y fue directo a las escaleras – Estaré en la habitación del fondo, que nadie moleste – dijo con seguridad, Jackotsu solo asintió y sorprendido cerró la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación más alejada, Bankotsu entró aun con la chica en brazos, la dejo con delicadeza sobre la cama y volvió a cerrar con pestillo – Eres realmente desesperante – dijo paseándose de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.

-¿No entiendo que…? – trató de preguntar ella.

-¡Ese es precisamente tu maldito problema! – gritó él -, no entiendes nada – hizo énfasis con sus brazos -. Trato de alejarme de ti por que se que no estás interesada en mi pero vas tú con tus provocaciones que no se si son para mí o para otro o simplemente es tu maldita forma de ser – ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos -. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me gustas? – preguntó serio y arrodillándose frente a ella -, ¿no lo entiendes?

La chica pestañeó un par de veces confundida – Pero te vi con Yura – dijo recordando el momento que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin saber por qué.

-Ella se me pegó, solo íbamos al mismo sitio nada más y… - hizo una pausa y ahora sonrió - ¿Estas celosa de ella?

La azabache se ruborizó – Cla-claro que no – desvió la mirada nerviosa.

El chico tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – Mírame y dime que no te gusto – lentamente se comenzó a acercar a sus labios -, dime que no sientes nada cuando estamos así… - susurraba cada vez mas despacio y ella sentía como todo comenzaba a tomar sentido.

El nerviosismo sin sentido cada vez que bromeaban, las miradas cómplices cada vez que unían fuerzas para algo, su acercamiento de la última semana, las horas pensado en él, todo tenía sentido, quizás por primera vez se había sentido atraída por alguien de su edad, no, era más que atracción, era algo que jamás había sentido.

Convencida de arriesgarse a vivir lo desconocido, fue ella quien cortó la distancia y lo besó.

Sus manos se enredaron en la trenza de él, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Por su parte Bankotsu apoyó sus manos en el colchón y se dejo llevar, él llevaba un tiempo teniendo sentimientos por la chica pero no había querido romper la "relación" que tenían, ya que ella solo parecía interesarse por tipos mayores, además él era totalmente diferente a ella, un chico más salvaje, mas animal y ella era como una princesa para él, tan delicada, tan refinada que con solo pensar en tocarla temía que le haría daño.

Pero ahora teniéndola tan entregada a él, sus instintos se desataron, por lo que con delicadeza, pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la jaló con él a la cama quedando sobre ella, sin romper el beso.

Jadeantes se separaron y Bankotsu la miro – Yo estoy enamorado de ti – declaró con seguridad y una ternura jamás vista en él.

Ella conmocionada con sus sentimientos le acarició el rostro – Creo que también yo – le dijo con un sonrojo.

Sonriendo, el moreno le dio un tierno beso - ¿Quiere ser mi novia? – le preguntó.

-Si – respondió ella.

Luego de esa afirmación, Bankotsu nuevamente la besó apasionadamente, su manos recorrieron la cintura de ella sacándole muchos suspiró pero se detuvo antes de no poder parar.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó ella, temiendo haber hecho algo mal.

El negó y con una sonrisa trató de separarse pero ella lo detuvo – Kag, no quiero apresurar nada y si seguimos así no creo poder detenerme – juntó su frente con la de la chica, realmente la amaba y no quería dañarla o hacer algo de lo que ella se pudiera arrepentir luego.

-No lo hagas, no te detengas – dijo ella con mucha seguridad.

-Pero, tú nunca has…

-Lo sé – dijo ella ruborizada pero segura de lo que hacía, ya había descubierto que lo amaba y no pararía.

-Demonios – dijo él y embrujado por lo linda que ella se veía, la volvió a besar.

Mientras unían sus bocas, una de las manos de él, bajó hasta la intimidad de la chica y la comenzó a acariciar por encima del diminuto trozo de tela.

-Ahh… - gimió ella y se retorció al sentir los expertos dedos de él.

El chico dejo la dulce boca de ella y bajó hasta su cuello sin dejar de acariciarla, lentamente ella comenzó a humedecerse, cosa que cada vez lo excitaba mas por lo que comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la pierna de ella.

-Bank… - suspiró la chica sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo.

Él supo que era el momento preciso para continuar con el siguiente paso, así que repartiendo besos por su caminó, bajó hasta la húmeda entre pierna de la chica, quitó muy delicadamente la prenda mientras acariciaba los muslos de ella y sin dejarla decir nada, llevó su boca hasta su intimidad.

-¡Ahh! – gritó Kagome cuando la lengua del moreno comenzó a probarla, las lamidas y delicados mordiscos de él, hacían que ella se retorciera de placer, así que llevó sus manos al cabello del moreno y disfrutó del placer que le estaba entregando, jamás había sentido nada parecido.

Unos minutos más de trabajo y ella sintió como una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y conseguía su primer orgasmo.

Jadeante cubrió su cara sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, Bankotsu se quitó su short y dejo al descubierto su prominente erección, asustándola un poco.

-Tranquila – le acarició el rostro y le besó nuevamente el cuello -. Jamás te haría daño.

Ella perdida en las caricias se aferró a la espalda de él – Confió en ti – le aseguró.

El chico tiró del delgado nudo de la parte superior de ella y se lo quitó sin dejar de besarla, poco a poco bajó hasta sus pechos y los mordisqueó y jugó con ambos, haciéndola nuevamente humedecerse – Solo debes decirme si quieres que pare, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurró al oído y ella asintió muy nerviosa.

Bankotsu se posicionó entre sus piernas y frotó su bulto contra su húmeda intimidad, lubricando así su miembro, luego de unas embestidas suaves, tomó posición en su entrada.

Kagome muy nerviosa, aferró sus uñas a la musculosa espalda – Te amo, Kag – la besó rápida pero tiernamente -, jamás te lastimare – le aseguró y lentamente entró en ella.

La chica sintió una enorme incomodidad, vio el tamaño del miembro del chico pero jamás pensó que se sentiría de esa forma.

Él, consciente de que quizás le haria daño si era muy brusco, entró y salió lentamente antes de cruzar la barrera que ya podía sentir y una vez que ella se acostumbró parcialmente a su tamaño, la abrazó mas posesivamente – Esto dolerá un poco – le anunció con amor en su voz, tratando de calmarla.

-Está bien – asintió ella escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su hombro y abrazándose mas a él.

El moreno, decidido a que el dolor pasara rápido se empujó hasta el fondo de ella – Argg… - gimió él por la estreches del interior de la azabache.

-¡Ahh! – gritó ella por el dolor y su cuerpo se paralizó.

El chico no se movió ni un centímetro, solo esperó hasta que ella relajara un poco su cuerpo - ¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas que paremos? – volvió a preguntar.

-N-no, estoy bien – afirmó ella.

Un poco dudoso, Bankotsu comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo con mucho cuidado hasta que ella se relajó y comenzó a escuchar como suspiraba ya más tranquila y sin sentir tanto dolor.

Kagome estaba comenzando sentir solo placer, los movimientos del chico eran delicados, aun que sabía que se estaba conteniendo porque el fuerte cuerpo sobre ella, tiritaba y jadeaba de placer.

Un poco insegura bajó sus manos a las caderas del chico y lo incitó a aumentar el ritmo, dudoso el moreno lo hizo, cada vez más rápido y con el aumento de sus embestidas, sentía como las uñas de ella se clavaban mas en él - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al no poder ver su rostro.

-S-sí, solo sigue así… ahh… - gimió Kagome y él obedeció.

Las caderas del chico comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, sus cuerpos chocaban con violencia y ambos estaban sumergidos en el placer.

Kagome nuevamente sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba y nuevamente llego al orgasmo, era maravilloso.

Al verla tan entregada al placer, Bankotsu quiso probar algo con ella – Solo tienes que decirme si quieres que pare, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó al oído.

Ella incapaz de hablar solo asintió, vio como él se ponía de rodillas en el colchón y la sentaba sobre su erección, penetrándola de golpe -¡Ahh! – gritó la chica al sentirse llena por él.

-Eres deliciosa – le dijo el moreno tomándole las caderas y comenzando a empalarla en él.

La azabache se sujetó de los hombros del chico y comenzó a seguir el ritmó por sí sola, subía y bajaba con desesperación – Ahh… Bank… Te amo… - jadeaba ella y él ya arrastrado por el placer apoyó las manos en el colchón y recargó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Kag… maldición… arg… también te amo, eres deliciosa – le dijo y acoplándose al ritmo de ella, movió sus caderas para penetrarla aun mas.

Por la intensidad de los movimientos, Bankotsu acomodó sus piernas dejándolas estiradas y recostándose completamente en la cama, lo que dejo a la chica con todo el control de la situación.

Por su lado, Kagome solo sentía placer y al verse sobre él, lo cabalgó con mayor ímpetu, volviéndolo totalmente loco e incapaz de hacer más que disfrutar.

-Kag… ya no puedo más… voy a… - trató de advertir a su novia de su inminente culmine.

Ella no detuvo su cabalgata – Hazlo dentro… ahhh…- le confirmó segura, ya que ella tomaba precauciones para esos casos.

-Pero… - se mostró preocupado él.

Ella negó – C-confía en mí – pidió ella.

Sin más, él la tomó por las caderas y la azotó contra su cuerpo haciéndolos a ambos terminar en un potente clímax.

Bankotsu sentía como su semilla se derramaba dentro de ella y Kagome sentía como era llenada por él.

Agotada cayó rendida en el pecho del chico y luego de sentir un par de besos y unas caricias se durmió, escuchando un sentido te amo.

Ya entrada la noche, la azabache abrió los ojos y se encontró sola y desnuda en la habitación.

Con dificultad y un poco adolorida se sentó en la cama, vio su bikini tirado en el piso pero no vio la ropa o algún rastro del chico, sintiéndose utilizada cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas y la culpa pesó en ella _"Que tonta"_ se dijo mentalmente y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, haciéndola saltar.

-Vaya – la sonrisa del chico le llegó al corazón, había vuelto -. Pensé que nunca despertarías, princesa – dijo el cargando su mochila y el bolso de ella.

Kagome lo vio cerrar la puerta y cubrió su cara para llorar.

Bankotsu muy preocupado, dejo las cosas en el suelo y se acercó a ella – Hey, Kag – trató de quitarle las manos del rostro -, ¿te duele algo?, ¿estás bien? – sintiéndose culpable se recriminó -. Maldición, lo lamento, no pensé que te haría daño – pasó su mano nervioso por su flequillo -. Dime donde te duele – le pidió tocándola con extremó cuidado.

Ella negó – Pensé que te habías ido – dijo entre sollozos y apoyando su rostro aun cubierto en el aun desnudo pecho del chico.

Él frunció el ceño - ¿De qué hablas?, solo fui por nuestras cosas para que…

-Lo sé, lo lamento – se disculpó ella por dudar de él mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Un poco confundido, el moreno correspondió el abrazo dándole seguridad y protección, apoyó su mentón en el fino hombro de ella y suspiró – Yo no te dejare, a menos que tú me lo pidas, princesa.

Ella sonrió y se alejó para mirarlo – Te amo – le dijo ahora con más seguridad que antes, realmente su corazón le pertenecía.

Bankotsu le dio un beso en la frente con mucho amor – Te amo – repitió con una sonrisa de lado - ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos y luego vamos a las fiesta en la playa?, ya son cerca de las ocho.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe - ¿Tanto dormí? – preguntó impresionada.

El moreno se carcajeó – Querrás decir, dormimos – la corrigió -. Vamos – la alzó nuevamente como una princesa, arrastrado las sabanas con ella y llevándola al cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Ya cerca de las nueve, la nueva pareja salía de la cabaña.

-Veo que conoces muy bien esa habitación – la azabache se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación.

Él divertido por la infantil reacción, un lado que no conocía de la chica pero que le encantaba, la abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello – Eso ya es pasado, princesa, yo te amo solo a ti.

-Eso espero – ella volteó y lo abrazó por el cuello -. Solo mío – dijo poniéndose de puntitas para juntar su frente con la de él.

-Solo mía – afirmó él de vuelta.

Ella sonrió y se separó con suavidad – Iré a buscar a Sango – le informó.

El moreno asintió con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y la atrajo a él para besarla – Te veré luego.

Kagome sonrió y se fue a la playa, mientras él se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta principal y la miraba caminar, ella era sensual por naturaleza, jamás lo hacía a propósito solo era así y con ese sencillo vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas lucia increíblemente sexy, eso sumado a su personalidad y carácter, lo traían locamente enamorado.

-Nunca, jamás en la vida creí llegar a vivir para ver este momento – desde el interior de la casa una voz conocida para el moreno lo hizo sonreír.

-Ya lo sabías, Jack – dijo Bankotsu sin voltear.

Jackotsu lo abrazó por el cuello – Claro que lo sabía, siempre la mirabas como idiota, pero no sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por ti.

-Tampoco yo – reconoció el moreno feliz.

El castaño sonrió – Me alegro pero deberás tener cuidado, hermano – le dijo ahora un poco más serio.

El azabache frunció el ceño - ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno… por la tarde vi a algunos chicos del instituto con Kouga y…

-Un momento, ¿quién demonios es Kouga? – preguntó el moreno reconociendo el nombre del anterior sujeto que estaba con Kagome.

Mientras tanto y luego de que Kagome y Sango ya se habían puesto al día en toda la situación.

-¡Lo sabia! – gritó la castaña.

La azabache confundida la miro - ¿Qué cosa?

Sango rodó los ojos – Vamos Kag, soy tu amiga y la tención sexual entre Bankotsu y tu siempre ha estado.

-¿Tensión sexual? – preguntó confundida la morena.

-Claro, y además esas miraditas, esos roces, él te mira como idiota y disculpa que te lo diga mí querida amiga pero tú no te quedas atrás – le informó.

Kagome estaba divertida - ¿Y nunca pensaste en comentarme algo? – cuestionó.

-¡Claro que no! – frunció el ceño Sango -, tarde o temprano lo notarias tu sola y mírate, novia de Bankotsu que aun que es un presumido, es el chico más guapo del instituto, capitán del club de karate, tiene excelentes notas y por si no fuera poco, se nota a kilómetros que esta estúpido por ti, no sé que mas puedes esperar – dijo como una madre orgullosa.

-¿Si recuerdas que tienes a Miroku, verdad? – la azabache estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Miroku es mi novio, salió del mercado hace mucho querida – dijo restándole importancia y ambos se carcajearon.

-Disculpen que las moleste – Kouga llego junto a ellas.

Sango se extraño y Kagome, contagiada por la felicidad que la embargaba, le sonrió – Oh ¿Kouga, verdad? – le preguntó extendiendo su mano -. Soy Kagome Higurashi y ella es…

El chico asintió y le tomó la mano pero para sorpresa de la chica, no la estrechó, si no que la besó de manera sugerente – Es un gusto, preciosa.

La azabache se incomodó y retiró su mano rápidamente – Sera mejor que busque a Bank – le dijo a su amiga y esta asintió -. Adiós – se despidió del chico y trató de marcharse.

-Espera un poco, preciosa – insistió el ojiceleste -. ¿Por qué no tomas algo conmigo?

-No, muchas gracias – se negó ella.

-Vamos… no te hagas la difícil – el chico trató de tomarla por la mano pero antes de tocarla, lo sujetaron con firmeza desde la muñeca.

-Creí haberte dicho que no toques a mi novia – Bankotsu le habló fríamente.

-Bank… - lo llamó la chica con precaución.

El moreno la miró – No te preocupes, princesa – la tranquilizó.

Kouga soltó una carcajada - ¿Princesa? – volvió a reír -, más bien zorra, me daría vergüenza tener una novia tan perra como ella que solo provoca a todos y luego espera ser salvada por algún idiota – insultó.

La chica frunció el ceño – Yo no hago nada.

-Ese es tu problema, zorra – sonrió el chico de coleta -. Mujeres como tú no sirven para novias, solo son diversión.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – Bankotsu estaba muy serio.

Kouga volvió a reír – Algunos chicos de tu clase… Banky – dijo con burla.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó confundida la chica.

El moreno asintió – Es del equipo de karate de una escuela vecina a la nuestra – le explicó a la chica suavizando su tono.

-Me extraña que una zorra como tú no me conozca – insultó nuevamente el chico.

Kagome frunció el ceño incomoda, cosa que notó el moreno – Oye, es un idiota – le tomó con delicadeza el rostro -, no te preocupes, solucionaremos esto ¿sí?

Ella asintió y Kouga nuevamente iba a hablar pero Bankotsu se giró y le dio un golpe en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente – Listo – sonrió y comenzó a mirar alrededor -. Perfecto – divisó una mesa y camino con la azabache de la mano hasta ella.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica cuando el subió a ella.

-Lo que corresponde – le aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo -. ¡Atención! – gritó haciendo que todos en la playa lo miraran -. Kagome y yo somos novios – miró a la chica y agachándose un poco la tomó por la cintura y sin esfuerzo la subió a la mesa junto a él -. Sé que todos nos conocen, así que de esta forma es mejor la advertencia y nadie puede justificarse en el que no sabía – dijo firmemente y con un deje violento en su tono -. No quiero más comentarios, insinuaciones, proposiciones o si quiera intenciones con MI NOVIA, ¿está claro? – preguntó con una sonrisa malvada, un grupo de chicos de su curso, los cuales gracias a la información de Jackostu, eran los informantes de Kouga, dieron un pequeño salto cuando la mirada del moreno se fijo en ellos -. Excelente, ahora que siga la fiesta – dijo muy calmado, bajó de la mesa y luego bajó a la chica.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Kagome aun no entendía muy bien, esa declaración pública no había sido necesaria.

Bankotsu la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó – Fue solo mi declaración al mundo de que eres mía y junto a mi nadie puede hacerte daño.

-¿No sabía que eras tan posesivo, Banky? – dijo ella sugerentemente mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

-No tienes idea – le dijo dándole un furtivo beso en los labios a su novia -. Bueno, ¿ya pensaste que haremos en San Valentín? – preguntó él, la chica sonrió y le dijo algunas cosas al oído, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente -. Eso se oye perfecto – aseguró feliz y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

La pareja estaba entregando todo el uno al otro, prometiéndose amor y entrega en un camino que recién comenzaban a recorrer juntos.

FIN…

Bueno chicas, una pequeñita historia por San Valentín, es la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot asi que espero entiendan que es por eso que fue rápido de contar.

Deseo que lo pasaran muy bonitos el dia de ayer, con sus hijos, familias, amigos, novio/a, lo que sea, que viva el amor que es lo importate.

Un especial beso para todas las chicas del Circulo Mercenario.

Viva el amor chicas/os, Fran.


End file.
